


Anatomy Lesson

by ScarletPrincess



Series: Not my girls [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anatomy, Body Paint, Drabble, Ellyna is a med student, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Teasing, cullen is a cop (for some reason), i think it's fluffy, it fits, sfw, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: When Ellyna invited him over to help with her anatomy lessons he hadn’t expected things to end up like this. He had pictured himself asking her questions while drinking coffee or going through a bunch of flashcards and books… standing half naked in his girlfriend’s living room while she painted numbers and letters on his skin wasn’t his first guess.





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cute-ellyna (ellyna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyna/gifts).



> It's basically a thank you note for all the pretty Cullen Cute-ellyna puts on my dash.  
> There's links along the fic leading to some of her art (because we all need some half naked Cullen in our lifes)

When Ellyna invited him over to help with her anatomy lessons he hadn’t expected things to end up like this. He had pictured himself asking her questions while drinking coffee or going through a bunch of flashcards and books… standing half naked in his girlfriend’s living room while she painted numbers and letters on his skin wasn’t his first guess. Not to mention, it was quite puzzling to have a bunch of medical jargon all over his [torso](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/159611361905/study-male-front-torso-i-kept-the-sketch). It’s not that he was completely unschooled on the subject – he knew his _[rectus abdominis](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/153105602695/16-torso-six-pack-rectus-abdominis-thanks-to)_ from his[ external oblique](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/156008962985/17-torso-external-oblique-sorry-for-the) – but the rest was all qunlat to him.

He liked it though.  
He liked to be able to gaze at her ad nauseam and smiled at the way she knitted her brows and nibbled on her lips when she tried to remember the exact location of his _[serratus anterio](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/160348679540/18-torso-serratus-anterior-such-a-suuuuper)r_. He liked the feeling of the paintbrush gliding on his skin with every syllable. He liked how her eyes lingered on his [adam’s apple](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/146869369105/04-neck-adams-apple-well-technically-its), his _[rectus abdominis](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/153657820210/16-torso-rectus-abdominis-side-notes-lets)_ , his [apolo’s belt](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/159116564420/17-torso-external-oblique-side-notes-the)… He liked that what had started as a simple study session had since turned into something much more intimate, almost erotic. Every stroke, every line, felt like a caress, the brush being but an extension of her hand, and not even the cold feeling of the paint could stop the fire igniting inside of him.

And then it stopped.  
The elven woman took a step back and reached for her anatomy book, her eyes darting from the pages to his body.

“So… how do I compare to the model?”

Ellyna’s eyes snapped back to his face and she gave him one of her wolfish grin. 

“Pretty good detective Rutherford, pretty good.”

“Shame I have to wash away all of your hard work.”

“Won’t be necessary,” she replied, arms looping around his neck. “See I’m not just beautiful and talented. I’m also very smart. So smart in fact, I used edible paint.”

“Is that so?” he questioned with a smirk.

“Mmmmmh. And with all that studying I’m simply famished.”


End file.
